


Ken and Finola's Anarchist Demon Adventure.

by Gritsandlettuce



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Devil May Cry, Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, Original Work
Genre: Anarchy, Capitalism, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Demons, Devils, F/M, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Florida, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Roles, Kings & Queens, Love, Male Slash, Men Crying, New York City, Racism, Romance, Sexism, The Anarchy, demon contracts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gritsandlettuce/pseuds/Gritsandlettuce
Summary: In the year 2029, The united states of america has been taken over by a tyrannical autocracy named the new wave party. Criminals and demons now run rampant. Can ken Darkmaster and his friends defeat the evil that plagues the country?
Relationships: Dante/Lady (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	1. Ignatz

Ignatz Hereway was a demon of many things - But noble was not one of them. He had recently kidnapped a member of the prominent demon family and was now about to sell her back at a ransom.

"Ok, I'm here."

He was at a demon house in the lowlands of the demon world..

"Lord Charon and his subjects should be coming from the right. Be ready for the double-cross." A voice said in his head.

He looked down at the demon girl he had kidnapped. She was about 6 years old with dark blue hair and yellow eyes. She truly looked like her father.  
She was currently sleeping peacefully in ignatz arms.

"Don't worry kiddo. This'll all be over soon." He said, Stroking her hair.

"Here they come!" The voice said.

A couple of demons flew down from the upper levels of the demon world.  
Among them was lord charon. Lord charon was a leader of a noble house in the demon world. He was a burly demon with long horns, dark blue hair like his daughter but with green eyes.

'Shayla!" He said looking at his daughter,

"Don't worry your daughter is unharmed sir."

"She doesn't look that way! She's completely knocked out!"

"I cast a sleep spell on her so she wouldn't have to witness this. Sorry if that offends you sir." Said ignatz.

"Don't call me 'sir'. You are not worthy of the honor of respecting me." He said.

"Sorry. I guess. Do you have what I requested?"

'Yes, You monster."

Several of lord charon subjects pulled out a fistfull of contracts belonging to thousands of human souls.

"I have no idea why you would request these, but here you go."

"You'd really give me all these contracts in exchange of your daughter?" Ignatz asked.

" Does it matter? Just give Shayla back before I change my mind." Charon responded.

"Yes… Of course." Just as Ignatz was bending down to pick up shayla, He heard the voice in his head spoke again.

" Now…!" The voice in his head yelled.

"As if I would give this child to you!"

Ignatz hand glowed red. The force of majik flowed through his demonic veins as he prepared to strike the lord. This was it. It was ignatz last chance to overthrow the traditional order of the demon world and settle a new order.

"Harlet crimson!" His fist reached lord charon's face and drilled into it hard. A ginormous hole appeared in the space that use to be lord charon's face.

Charon's body fell to the ground and he appeared to be dead.

"I did it…. Now the demon world go back to the order it once was-" Ignatz was interrupted by a conspicuous speech.

"Hahahaha!" Ignatz heard laughing all around him.

"What?"

"You fool! Did you really think that was going to work!" Charon's face echoed throughout the lower levels.

"Wait! How are you still alive- GAH!"

Before Ignatz questioned could be answered, He felt a spear go through his chest.

"I saw that double cross coming from a mile away and prepared accordingly." Lord charon said.

"Ughh…." Ignatz fell to the ground and began to bleed out.

"Before you die ignatz, I've got a secret to share with you." Charon teased.

"Even if you had taken shayla away from me, there still would have been another halfling child somewhere that you would've had to find!" Charon laughed.

"...!" Ignatz body was pierced by a demonic spear. He fell to his knees in defeat.

"Now then, Enjoy your death. I'll be taking my daughter back." Charon picked up his daughter and flew away leaving ignatz to die.

"Tellan... Was... Your Vision... Wrong." Ignatz said with his last breath...


	2. Ken and The Darkmaster Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New wave Party forces the successful and rich Darkmaster family to sign a contract.

"-And here it is! The contract you must sign."

The Government agent put a piece of paper on the table in front of the darkmaster family. The Darkmaster family consisted of 7 people, Richard Darkmaster, Melissa Darkmaster.

The two were very proactive when deciding on having kids. They had 2 sons and three daughters. The two sons were named - Ken and Thiagon. The three daughters were named - Chester, Susan and Aberly.

Thiagon was the oldest with him being 19 years old, while Aberly was the youngest, being about 10 years old.

"I can't believe this! The government is nationalizing every single construction company in the U.S?" Richard Darkmaster said. Richard Darkmasters face was heavily lined, and the small amount of hair that escaped from under his red woolen skiing hat was thin, white, and had very much its own ideas about how it wished to arrange itself. He too was muffled inside a heavy coat, but over it he wore a billowing gown with very faded purple trim, the badge of his unique and very peculiar academic office.

He was 56 years old and counting.

"Don't worry. You will be compensated for your confiscated funds." The government agent said.

"It's not about money! It's about what this company means to me and my family!" He yelled.

"Please calm down honey." His wife, Melissa said.

"No I will not!" He said as he stood up!

" Father… If I may interject." Thiagon, The eldest son spoke up. Thiagon was the eldest of the group and was heir to the company. He looked like his father when he was younger.

"What if We split the company? 50-50?" He suggested.

"..." The government agent was silent.

"Would you accept that, Mother and Father?" He asked.

Richard looked at his wife, Melissa! They whispered in each others ear and discussed their sons proposal.

"We'd like to have control of the company. So We would split the company 51 to 49? What are your thoughts, Misses…? I don't believe we got your name before."

"My name is Adah Appalbaum. Jewish american. First class New wave party member." She said.

"-And I'll have to call the president about your proposal." she responded.

The agent went outside of the room with a cellphone in hand.

"Thiagon, what made you propose such a deal?" Melissa asked.

"The buyout is happening either way. So I wanted to get a fair deal. Simple as that." He answered.

"Of course, I don't think they will accept it." He continued on to say.

"Indeed. *sigh* The us government under the new wave party has never bought out a company and split it 50-50. They don't even rake 99.9% They always want 100% control." Richard said. The father looked sad and some his of other kids thought to speak up.

"Daddy, What's going to happen to us?" Aberly asked.

"We'll be fine, sweetheart. We have enough money to last us a lifetime." Richard responded.

"Will they own all the equipment? Will I be able to drive around in the bulldozer anymore?" Susan asked.

"Unfortunately, they will own all of our equipment. But don't worry, I'll buy you your own bulldozer." He smiled.

"Really? Yay!"

"Dad, How will this affect my allowance!" Chester demanded to know.

"Ho ho! You would be worried about your own allowance, wouldn't you?" He chuckled.

"-don't worry. You'll still be getting a thousand dollars a week as usual."

"Thanks, dad." Chester replied.

"Dad, I'll support you no matter what happens." Ken said to his father.

"Thank you, son." His father nodded back at him.

*creek*

The door creaked as the woman came back into the room. She had a serious look on her face.

"Sorry, The president rejects your proposal. He will only take 100% of the comapny for 55 million." The lady said.

" This is an outrage. Why must you be so unreasonable." Richard asked furious.

"I'm sorry. -but this deal is happening, no matter what."

She placed the contract on the table and two guards came in the room with guns. It was clear that the darkmaster family would have to sign this contract, no matter their objections.

* * *

Contract - **Government acquisition of Darkmaster Construction Co.**  
Price: 55 Million dollars  
Signatories - Richard Darkmaster,Melissa Darkmaster and The New Wave Party.  
Terms of Sale: The us government will gain all machinery associated with the darkmaster company and all employees will now become federal employees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking the Story? By sure to give me kudos and comment.


	3. Finola.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finola Grey Checks in!

" Thanks for the Checkup, Doctor Smith!"

Finola grey said to the doctor. Finola was a 14 year old girl with orange hair and blue eyes. She was blessed with good genes ,as she was of irish descent. She was a cheerful that almost never frowned and never was sad. Her dream was to start a family and raise kids.

" You're welcome! And remember that the government owned Medical system will always help you!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Thank you!"

Finola kissed the doctor and then went home. On the way home, She decided to call her friend ken. Ken was a cute boy whom she had befriended and maybe had a crush on him.

"*BRINGGGGGGGG* The phone rang as it called a long distance.

"Yes? Hello?" Ken answered the phone.

"Kenny! I'm glad to hear from you!"

She exclaimed.

"Yeah…." He said in a low voice.

"Hmmm? Is something wrong…?" Finola asked.

"Ugh. It's nothing I want to bother you with." He responded.

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"Well… My dad just sold our family company!" Ken said.

"Oh no! Why?" She asked.

"He didn't have a choice. The government forced him to." Ken lamented the sale of the family company which had meant so much to him.

"Damn, That sucks. Do you need a place to live now? Because you can stay with me-"

"W-We're still rich you know! We got 55 million dollars out of the sale!" He exclaimed.

"Teehee. I was only teasing."

"Anyway, I just got back from the doctor!"

"Oh…? Was it a private doctor?" Ken asked with concern.

"No, a public one!" She exclaimed with vexation.

"*sigh* Finola… you really shouldn't go to those government owned hospitals. They reek of malpractice and social conditioning." Ken replied.

"Ken! You really shouldn't say bad stuff about the government! They're trying their best!" Finola said with glistening eyes.

"Finnie. Don't tell me that your one of those New wave supporters?" Ken sighed. He really loathed the new wave party. from their corruption and misdeeds to their "progressive" ideals and abject degeneracy they were the scum of the earth in his eyes.

Most people like finola were oblivious to their corruption and just enjoyed the free government hand-outs.

"Well, I'm not a supporter but-"

Finola paused as she saw someone walking towards her. It was a man wearing an overcoat and carrying a large umbrella.

He stopped just a meter before her and looked down at finola.

"Umm, Yes? Can I help you?" She asked.

"You're coming with me."

"Huh? What?"

The man forcefully grabbed her wrist and began dragging her across the street.

"Hey! Let me go! Help!"

Finola dropped her phone and those were the last words ken had heard.

"Finola! Finola!" Ken yelled into the phone but there was no response.


	4. Shayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayla Charon is a demon.

Shayla Charon was a demon.

But she wasn't just any-ol demon… She was an heir to large demon domain of charon. She wasn't proud of this position nor did she hate it. To her it was just another facet of her life which she had to deal with.

She was currently sitting atop a building looking at the girl she was monitoring - Finola Gray. She wasn't told why she was supposed to monitor her but she had assumed it was because of a potential demonic interest in the girl.

"Djall. I see her. What do you want me to do?"

She responded to her boss.

"Just keep monitoring her for now." Djall responded.

"Got it." She said.

Looking back at the two, Shayla saw the man put finola over his shoulders and walk away.

"Let go of me, You jerk!" She cried.

She began hitting him on his back rapidly with her fists. It didn't seem to affect the man at all.

"Stop resisting. Or I will kill you." The man threatened.

"Eek!" Finola gasped.

"Damn, I better follow them." Shayla observed.

Shayla hopped from building to building following the man who essentially kidnapped finola.  
The wind rushed through her hair as she did so, making her look like a descending angel.  
The man stopped in front of a garbage bin and put finola down. He then quickly put a pair of handcuffs on her.

"W-What do you plan to do with me?" Finola asked with tears in her eyes.

" Take you back to lord Aroth." The man said, simply.

"L-Lord aroth? Who the heck is that?" Finola asked, scared for her life.

" A lord of the demon realm." He said.

"Demon realm? What the heck are you talking about?" Finola panicked. By this point, she had wet her pants.

"Enough. I am done answering your questions." The man responded.

"Lord aroth…"

Lord Aroth was a major lord in the demon realm. She was the only female lord and controlled a vast amount of territories and contracts.

"Now you'll be coming with me!"

The man ominously said as A red portal appeared behind him

" crap! Looks like i'll have to intervene!"

Shayla stood up from her position and prepared to leap down from the building. She was only stopped by the sound of footsteps coming from the other side of the alleyway.

"Finola!"

"K-Ken?"

Ken Darkmaster had arrived from the other side of the city. His hair was sparkling and his mind was racing.

"Aye Aye. Another half-spawn? I'll deal with you later." The man said as he grabbed finola's hand and prepared to enter the portal.

"Finola, No!" Ken's eyes lit up with a blue light. A small spark came from his eyes with his spirit seeming to crackle as a result.

"Is that…?" Shayla seemed to recognize what was happening.

*Crack* A small stream of lightning came from his fingertips and thunder came next. The thunder seamed to crack the air, as if the very heavens might split apart. It rolled like the ash could of a volcano, becoming a rolling booming rumble. It declared to all the raw power of nature and gave fair warning of the wrath that was to come.

"What is this?" The man looked in shock and awe.

"Haaa!" Thunder caused from ken's fingertips and hit the large man dead on! His body began to convulse and writhe as he was hit with over 200,00 megawatts.

"I- C-C-Ca-N-T B-eileve this! " he said.

His body soon began to disintegrate as the thunder made it's rounds within his body.

He was soon nothing more than goo on the sidewalk.


	5. Majik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of majik, which demons use to fight is revealed.

"W-What did I just do?"

Ken looked down at his fingertips which were still brimming with lightning. He was in utter shock and horror at what he had just done! Not only did he have some sort of power, He also had just killed a man!

"Ken…. Y-You saved me!" Finola just as confused staggered towards ken. Ken in response, moved back away from her.

"Stay back, Finola! I don't know what this power is!" He warned"... guess I should go down there." Shayla said.

She leapt down from the building gracefully and majestically. She landed on the ground before finola and ken.

"Who, Who are you?" Finola asked, nervously.

"a Friend." Shayla replied back with a slight smirk.

"That didn't answer our question." Ken yelled.

"Yeesh. I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself.

"My name is Shayla Charon." Shayla bowed to them.

"..." They still both looked nervous.

"I see that you don't trust me. I can't blame you after what just happened." Shayla seemed as she popped some demon gum in her mouth.

" -How about I show you how to turn off your powers?" Shayla stated. She began walking slowly towards ken.

"Stay Back! I'm Dangerous." Ken warned as he slowly backed away.

"No you're not." Shayla walked towards him.

"...!" Shayla quickly grabbed ken's hand and gripped it tightly. The electricity that was coming from his fingertips quickly dissipated and fizzled out. Ken eyes opened wide open as he was shocked at what shayla had just done.

"Trust me now?" She smugly asked.

"I don't know….. Just who are you?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm the daughter of Lord Charon, A Realm ruler in the demon world."

" Demon world? Lord Charon? What the hell are you talking about?" Ken asked.

"Ah. Maybe I should start with your powers first, Then talk about the demon stuff." Shayla corrected as she let go of his hand.

" My Powers?" Ken looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Yes. That thing you just did was called "**Majik**""

"Majik…?"

"Yes. Majik is a force that all creatures of the world can use. But it's particularly strong with demons and their descendants."

"Demons and their descendants?" Ken paused.

"Yes."

"Wait, D-D-Does that mean…" ken realized a shocking conclusion.

"Yes, Ken. You are a demon." Shayla simply stated.

"A Demon….?"

"Or at least…. Half of one." She remarked.

"..." Ken was silent for a couple of seconds. He could not believe what this random woman he had only met a couple of minutes ago had said. How could he be a demon? He didn't even believe that demons existed!

"I don't believe you." Ken replied.

"-Then Explain how you just turned that guy into a puddle of goo?" Shayla smirked.

"...!" Ken couldn't explain that.

"Umm… I don't know what you two are talking about, But can I please go home. I'm traumatized by what just happened." Finola cried.

"R-Right." Ken looked at finola.

"Believe me or not… **But you are a demon, ken and so are you, Finola**! -And nothing can change that." Shayla Said.

The mysterious woman leapt back up to the building she had came from, Leaving thw two teens to ponder what had just happened. Was she telling the truth or was it a lie? Only the will of the cosmos could tell.


	6. Going back home....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken and Finola Head home....

Ken was walking finola back to her house. The streets were dark, Damp and moist. Due to the government takeover, the streets had degraded to a point where cars could no longer ride on them. The government also rarely patrolled the street, due to it now being racist and offensive to do so. -And that led to more crime and violence as people of other races began looting and killing.

"Ken, Are we safe going down this street? I hear it's really scary." Finola said, Clutching in ken's arms.

"Don't worry Finola, I'll Protect you!" Ken Reassured.

They soon began to approach finola's house.

Finola's house was a dingy house at the end of the street. It was covered in moss and had Great clovers all over it's front yard.

*Ding Dong*

Ken rang the doorbell.

"I'm coming!" A youthful woman called out. Behind the door, ken could hear someone coming down the stairs.

*Creek*  
The door opened and out came a woman. The woman was a tall slender woman with a huge wide chest that seemed to almost burst out of the dress she was wearing. She looked almost exactly like finola, except for the color of hair which was a shining yellow color in comparison to finola's orange.

"Finola dear, where have you been? You were supposed to come back immediately after your doctor's appointment!" The woman scolded.

"Sorry mommy…." She said.

"Gosh! I swear I cannot trust you to go somewhere by yourself anymore!" She sighed.

"It was my fault, Miss Grey." Ken spoke up for his friend.

"Oh?"

"I wanted to talk to Finola for awhile and we ended up speaking so long that we forgot the time." ken said.

"Finola is this true?" Cath asked.

"Yes mommy." Finola went along with ken's story. Cath was suspicious but did not want to pursue the odd story another further.

"Alright then. I'm sorry for getting mad at you. Come on in. I've made dinner." She said.

"Bye ken. See ya later." Finola said to ken. She then leaned in on him and whispered:

"_Are we just going to ignore what happened in the alleyway_?" She asked

"We kind of have to! It's not like we can tell the police or anything." Ken replied.

"*Sigh* We'll talk about this, when we go back to school on monday, okay?" He remarked.

"Fine." Finola agreed.

Finola turned around and entered her house. Cath eyed ken suspiciously as she closed the door, leaving him flabbergasted.

" That woman from before…. She said that finola was a demon too. Is that really the case?"

Ken Pondered the mysteries of what had transpired during the day. Little did he know that they're were more mysteries yet to uncover…..


	7. Friedman Institute.

It was monday and ken had to go back to school.

His school was the Friedman Institute was one of the few private schools left in the country. The government under the new wave party had nationalized many private schools and few were left untouched by the government's influence. The Friedman Institute was one of the last free bastion of private education in the country. It was much better than any of the government owned schools, due to it focusing on actual education rather than Identity politics and feelings.

"*Chew* *Chew*"

Ken was at lunch and was eating the cafeteria food. On today's menu was Filet mignon, which you would not normally see in a public school, due to public schools lack of funding and them using ethnic foods such as fried chicken and shish kebabs.

"Yo ken! Is that food good?"

Ken heard a voice behind him. It was familiar and friendly just like his friend… Murray!

"Murray!" Ken said joyfully!

Murray Scotts was a boy with an average height, he was not as tall as a tree nor shorter than a grasshopper. While he was masculine on the inside of the outside, He was a tad bit…. Feminine. He had long beige colored hair with several beads going through it. Under his eyes were black marks leftover mascara which he had forgotten to clean off, creating a ruined look. His eye color was red which truly symbolizes his inner desire to break free from his liberal parents who make him dress up like this.

"I thought you were still bedridden after getting the flu?" Ken asked.

"Nah. I started to feel better about a day ago and my parents decided I could come back to school." Murray gleefully said.

"That's great! I missed having you here." Ken replied.

"Hahaha! You shouldn't say in public, People might think your a homosexual." Murray laughed.

"Speaking of homosexual…. I'd like you to meet someone."

"Llewellyn Sweetie, Get in here!" Murray Yelled.

From the southern door of the cafeteria came a girl.  
She had Crystal, Caramel eyes with Dark Blue hair. She had large pink headphones that covered her head, Making it clear that she liked to listen to music. The headphones weren't on but they did give me a weird feeling. There was a steadiness to her, as if all the storms in the world were a whispering breeze if she was there.

"This is Llewellyn. My girlfriend." Murray introduced her.

"Hello." The girl said to ken.

"Hey. I'm ken." Iken introduced myself to her.

"That's cool. Hope we can get along." She pulled out her phone and continued to listen to her music.

"Haha. I love introducing people." Murray admonished.

He then sat down next to me. Even though murray was a guy, He did has a very curvaceous body, which always managed to compress itself when he sat down. For example, His big butt protrudes out when he sat at the lunch table. It always made me uncomfortable when he sat next to me.

" Hey babe, Would you mind getting me some lunch?" He asked.

"Sure. Just give me some money." She swarmed back.

"Jeez, You just can't do me a solid for once."

"..." Llewellyn looked at murray with a sharp glare.

"Ok… Fine." He handed her 5 dollars and sighed heavily at his loss of money.

"Be back in a jiff." Llewellyn smirked. She then left to get his food.

"That's an interesting girlfriend you got there." Ken said.

"How did you two meet?" Ken asked.

"I was at a tech expo with my dad and we were showing off our new design for a self-driving car." He explained.

"-Then suddenly this girl comes up to our booth and randomly asks for my number! I thought I was so lucky!"

"I gave her my number and we hit it off from there!" Murray exclaimed.

Murray's face filled with joy as he remembered the memory of meeting his girlfriend for the first time. Meeting a partner is essential for any society as this can lead to future offspring which will be useful.

"Heh. Leave it to a tech head like you to 'pick up a chick' at a tech show." Ken smiled.

"What can I say? I'm an opportunist."

Ken and murray laughed. The two were definitely good friends and nothing more.

"Back with your food, babe."

Llewellyn came back with two trays. On one tray was a classical burger with lettuce,tomatoes, cheese and a beefy patty, there were also french fries on the side. On the other tray was fried meatballs with a little bit of marinara sauce on top and some asparagus on the side.

Llewellyn sat the tray's down on the table and two began to eat.

"Thanks for the grub." Murray said with a full mouth of burger meat.

"Baby! Don't eat with your mouth open…" She pouted.

The three then spent their lunchtime eating the cheap and disreputable food of the school, all the while enjoying themselves. What a hellscape the new wave Party has done to the educational system….


	8. Class.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken goes to class and soon finds finola who is still scarred from yesterday.

After lunch, Ken headed to his fourth period class - Social Science. It was taught by Mr. Hills. Mr Hills was a tall man with dandelion hair and green eyes. He had a very ripped appearance with bulging muscles and good midriff. He was especially popular with the female staff and students since he had a bulge in his pants too.

"The Transexuals had long been oppressed in america since its founding but in the late 2000's thanks to a marxist named Barack Obama….." Mr Hills said.

Thanks to the new wave party, all private schools had to teach the government's educational plan and subjects. Which mostly included things like the false genocide of native Americans, Transgender history and the opression of minorities. Some of these things never existed and some are just overblown but either way, ken had to learn it.

" In the next election, in 2016 America's election machines were supposedly hacked leading to the election of supposed Nazi - Donald Trump." Hills explained with a somber face.

"God…. History is so boring." Ken sighed.

*Creek* Suddenly though, The classroom door opened.

"*Huff Huff*" Out came finola who was covered in mud and dirt. She looked utterly terrible with several loose hairs and tears on her pants.

"Ah Miss finola, Glad for you to finally join us. It'd be nice if you hadn't come looking like a boar." Ms Hills scorned finola.

"I-Im sorry." She apologized.

"Now take your seat. I'll talk about your tardiness later." He warned.

"Yes, Sir." She bowed her head and went to her seat. Finola's desk was right in front of mine so there wasn't much confusion regarding her seating.

"-Now back to my lesson!" Instructed.

Mr. Hills began to drone on about the modern history of the nation.

Meanwhile, Ken turned finola and began to talk to her.

"*Psst* Finola!" He whispered.

"...!" Finola startled, turned her head.

"What is it?" She asked.

" We have to talk about what happened yesterday!" Ken declared.

"..." finola was silent.

"Ken I-" Finola seemed to struggle to get the words out of her mouth.

"I'm trying to forget about what happened yesterday." Finola responded.

"Huh, Why?"

"The strange man in black, The weird woman and your electric hands…. It was all just too much for my small mind to handle." Finola's eyes began to tear up.

"Finola…."

"Please. I just want to pretend that yesterday was a dream. -And a bad one at that." She said.

"..." Ken remained muted.

"Ok. I won't bring it up again." He agreed.

Finola was everything to him, and he didn't want to cause her any pain by bringing up a dramatic event such as yesterday.

"Thank you." Finola nodded her head in gratitude.

Ken and Finola had come to a dark agreement. They would not talk about the strange and traumatic events that happened yesterday. Although ken wondered if it was right to do so? I mean communist veterans ignored their crimes and they weren't doing so good; So it probably wasn't right for him or finola to do so. He of course; Left these thoughts to himself.


	9. Thiagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken's older brother.... Thiagon.

After the long school day, I made it back home.

I was tired and fatigued after this stressful day of school. The classes were boring and the teachers were hard-asses but I could not manage with them any longer.

" Fuck…."

I plopped down on his couch in the living room.

"Watch your profanity, Brother."

My brother - thiagon said to him.

"*Sigh* What do you want, Thiagon?"

Ken crassly replied back to him. Ken and his older brother thiagon had never gotten along. Thiagon was a bit too headstrong and pompous for his liking while ken was too sexy and stubborn for thiagon's liking.

"I want you to know that your behavior recently has not been acceptable." Thiagon said.

"*sigh* what did I do now?" Ken muttered.

"Let's see…. You drank Aberly's special milk, You , and you tripped over my sword rack and didn't put it back!" He yelled.

"All of that stuff was on accident and you know it!" Ken said.

Thiagon got angry and grabbed me by the collar. He looked at me with intense eyes and a dramatic lick of the lips.

"Listen Here, You little runt." He threatened.

"You are an heir to the darkmaster fortune! You shouldn't be making excuses for yourself!" Thiagon raised his hand and slapped my across her face. The slap left a red mark on my face and slightly burned as it dissipated.

"_Fuck you…_." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I retorted.

"Hmph." He let go of my collar.

"Go to bed. It's getting late." Thiagon ordered.

"It's only 3:30….." I replied.

"I SAID GO TO BED!" He yelled.

"Ok. Geez. " I went upstairs to my room where I would sulk for the rest of the day. It wasn't fair that thiagon got to boss me around because I was older.


	10. Murray and Conrad.

The next day at school was even more tense and awkwarder. Finola kept ignoring ken,walking the other way when he came to talk to her and even skipping class to avoid interacting with him. This was mildly upsetting to ken as he wanted to talk with his friend once again.

I was in my final class gym for the day - gym where his two friends Murray and Conrad were consoling me. They were in the boys locker room where they were getting back into their normal clothes for the day.

" I don't know guys, It feels like finola is avoiding me." I said.

" Do you have any idea, Why should would be doing that?" Murray asked.

" I do…. But…" I stammered.

"What?"

" I just can't tell you guys!" I said.

"Aww. Why not? Is it some lady drama?" Murray asked.

"No. I-It's something else entirely." I said, thinking back to the strange man who had tried to kidnap her.

"Dude, If you ask me, You should just grab finola by the butt and tell her that 'you're a man and will not ignored'!" Conrad yelled.

Conrad was a small petit boy with brown hair, green eyes and a bunch of freckles on his face. He had a bit of an inferiority complex and as such wanted to make himself bigger than he appeared, both personality wise and physically.

"W-Why would I do that? I'm not some sort of pervert!" I said.

"Dude. Grabbing a woman by the butt will always get her attention." Conrad replied.

"I want finola's attention but I'm not going to use to sexual harassment to do it…." I sighed.

"Well, I think you should wait it out." Murray said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"It worked for me." He replied.

"Llewellyn was mad at me for awhile because I puked all over her after a wild night of drinking."

"Gross…" I replied.

"Nice, Bro." Conrad said.

"-She didn't talk to me for a month after that." He exclaimed.

"-but after that month was gone and over with, she came back to me like she always does." Murray proclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. That's good for you but….. Finola is different."

"What do you mean?"

"When She's upset, She seems to stay that way for a very long time." I relented.

"Dude. she can't be mad at you forever. Just wait it out and you'll see. Finola will run come running back to you like a chicken to a fox." Murray said.

" I guess so…." I relented.

Conrad stretched and put on a headband.

"Anyway, Let's talk about something more uplifting like…. Mitas's party!" Murray suggested.

"Mitas is having a party? Yo! That's Lit!" Conrad said.

Mitas was a girl from our class. She was talkative and a bit loud. But she meant well. She wanted to become a part of the popular kids and was desperate to do so, Even dating chad's just to get in with the cool crowd.

"Yeah, It's gonna be at her house. Her parents are gone for the week, so we have nothing to worry about." Murray explained."

" Lit-er! You going ken?"Conrad quipped.

"Nope. My parents definitely won't approve of that." Ken Replied

"*Groan*" They both groaned and moaned.

"Come on dude, You're 15 and still letting your parents walk all over you?" Murray asked.

"-Bro, You've got to be a man for once! You can't let your bitch-ass parents do whatever they want to you." Conrad shook his fist at me.

"Yeah, Man! You have to go! Or else I'm going to be really bored!" Murray Pleaded

"Exactly!" Conrad agreed.

"Heh." I smiled. Being around my friends really was a gracious opportunity, even if it meant that I would have to disobey my parents. I personally didn't want to go to this party but with conrad and Murray pleading with me…. How could I refuse?

"Alright." I simply agreed.

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

They both said in conjuction.

Whether or not this party would be good or bad will yet to be seen.


	11. Home Woes....

After school, ken went back home again. This time, ken was in the foyer waiting for my father to come through the door. He was a very busy man and ken rarely had time to ever talk with him. He wanted to ask him if I could go to mitas' party.

"*Creek*" our door opened and out came my father. He was wearing his usual business suit and tie with a cravat around his neck.

"*sigh* He sighed heavily.

"Another day in that hellhole." He yelled.

"Hello father. What is wrong?" I asked.

"The fricking government just sold half of our equipment for tax money!" He exclaimed.

"-and to top it off, They told us to build a new subway line with a ridiculous deadline." His father continued on to say.

"Woah. That sounds unfair." Ken reasoned.

"That's an understatement." Ken sighed again and then sat on the couch in the foyer.

His face slumbed and his mouth got weary.

"Life is being unfair to us darkmasters." He exclaimed.

"I worked hard for my wealth but for some reason, The government wants to take it away from me."

"Father….."

"Us rich people have fought for this country since the beginning. -And now their trying to take away our wealth? The thing that has built the country from the ground up? How cruel." His father laid out his dark soliloquy as he laid down on the couch.

" I don't know what to do ken…." His father sighed.

"..." ken didn't know what to say. His father was in such despair that it clouded his mind.

" _This probably isn't a good time to ask him about the party…_" Ken muttered to himself.

"Don't worry father. I'm sure things will turn out okay." Ken replied.

" I hope so, Ken. I hope so." His father luminated.

Ken then went up to his room where several hours of depression,self evaluation and decision making would happen.

* * *

After listening to his father's woes. Ken went upstairs to his room. His room was a large one with roman pillars in the middle and a large bed to the side. He had red tracks painted on the sides ever since he was a little kid and hadn't dared to remove them despite its childishness.

"*sigh*"

Ken wondered if he was a bit cowardly for not asking his father if he could go to the party. Sure, his father was in a bad mood but he could've grabbed his courage and "be a man" like conrad had said to him.

"Man… why can't I do anything that requires me to have a little bit of guts?" He asked to himself.

He then remembered what his friends had said:

* * *

"Come on dude, You're 15 and still letting your parents walk all over you?" Murray asked.

"-Bro, You've got to be a man for once! You can't let your bitch-ass parents do whatever they want to you." Conrad shook his fist at me.

"Yeah, Man! You have to go! Or else I'm going to be really bored!" Murray Pleaded

"Exactly!" Conrad agreed.

* * *

"..." He pondered his friends brutal but wise words.

"You know what…. Their right! I should stand up for myself and do what I want!" Ken yelled as he got up from his bed.

"I'll go to that party and hang out with my friends!" He declared as he to his closet.

Ken then picked out some of his finest clothes for the party. A red turtleneck with bright blue skinny jeans and green cap. In his own mind, this was the coolest thing he could wear.

"Suave." He commented as he began to put on the set of clothes. They felt oddly comforting on his body, like these sets of clothes were meant for him.

"Ok! Time to sneak out!" With his body being ready, he ran over to his window and began to unlock it. The window slid open and revealed the world to him. It was sunset outside and the sun was beginning to set; the glare of the round object hit ken's eyes, causing him to flinch.

"Ok… I need to be careful, This window is right above the garden where chester hangs out. If she sees me… it is game over." He said to himself

Ken put his hand out of the window and grabbed on to a brick that was protruding out of the mansion. He then lowered his body out of the window and slowly climbed down. His fists grabbed anything that were protruding out of the walls, from bricks to small plants that had grown in between the cracks. It was a very arduous task and he almost slipped and fell many times.

"Phew….I finally made it!" He said with a smile as he reached the ground. He wiped the sweat off of his brow before looking around once more to make sure the coast was clear. All seemed fine until he spotted-

"Uhh…. What are you doing ...?"  
His sister - Chester was sitting in a lawn chair. Chester was always a bit of a nuisance to ken. Since he was little, His sister was always snitching and telling on him like the girl she was. They had never gotten along.

"C-Chester! N-Nice day to be jumping out of a window, isn't it?" Ken awkwardly said.

"No it isn't." She bluntly replied.

" Ummm, What are you doing out here?"

"Don't change the subject. What are YOU doing!" She asked with scornful eyes.

"I-I, Um…" ken couldn't come up with a reasonable answer.

"If I had to guess, you were sneaking out." Chester deduced.

"I-" ken was interrupted.

"And if I had to guess, you are going to a party?" She deduced again.

"I- Uh, Yeah." Ken lowered his head in defeat.

"Hmm…. " Chester put her hand on her head as if she was in deep thought.

"Uh oh.." ken knew that he was about to be extorted by his sister.

"Listen I won't tell mom and dad about this on one condition." She leveraged.

"*sigh* Name it." Ken sighed.

"_Take me with you._"

"What?" Ken was shocked by his sister's request.

"You heard me. I want to go with you." Chester repeated.

"Why tho?" Ken questioned.

"Because I want to. I've never been to a house party before and I want the experience." Cester explained, sorrowful.

"Well…." Ken thought about it for a second. On the one hand he desperately wanted to go to the party. On the other hand, bringing his younger sister would seem kind of lame.

"Well?" Chester said impatiently.

"I guess I have no choice…." Ken reluctantly agreed to his sister's conditions. Despite not wanting to appear weak, he gave into a womans demand anyway. Such is the fate of the american man today.

"Great! Let me get my coat and then we'll go." she exclaimed.

Despite being cucked by his sister, ken went on to his friends party with stride and pride without worrying about whatever could happen.


	12. Techno Party!

Hell is a dark place isn't it? But yet it is full of fire and brimstone. Hell - that was the fierce word, the word to threaten children if they were too bad, the word to send shivers down a spine. The fiery demons whose barbed tails coiled and snapped, their whips sharp, their horns like mighty rocks thrusting from their heads, wings reaching far and wide to swallow the man that dare stand before them.

Shayla Charon was one of those demons, who worked for the denizens of hell. She sat on the edge of a fiery cliff waiting for more orders from her superiors.

"Shayla." Djall, Her mentor called her name.

"Yes?" Shayla answered.

"Lord Charon has a mission for you." Djall responded.

"What is it this time?"

"A mission involving Ken Darkmaster…."

"...!" Shayla was shocked to hear that name again.

"Why? Is he in trouble again?" Shayla asked with a determined face.

"Yes, Our spies have confirmed that Lord Aroth is sending one of his pets to attack him at a human event." Djall explained.

"Dammit, That guy never lets up does he?" Shayla said, Frustrated.

"He is definitely hellbent on undermining Lord's charon's ability to rule and He sees ken darkmaster as a way to do so." Djall says while floating in the air.

"Whatever the case, You must protect Ken Darkmaster. At all costs." Djall Stressed out.

"Right. I'll depart right now."

* * *

*PZZZT PZZZT PZZZT*

Loud techno music played in the background as the Party raged on. Ken,Chester,Murray, Llewellyn and Conrad had entered the house hoping for a good time. Dushane's house truly was the epitome of the welfare state, The house had holes riddled all over it, Mice that scruffed your feet as you walked and boxes of fried chicken and other fast foods littered about. It was truly disgusting.

The party go-ers didn't seem to mind though as everyone was having a grand time. There were about over 50 people in the house alone and probably more in the backyard...

"Dude, This party is lit!" Conrad said.

"Yeah, I didn't expect this many people to be here." Murray commented.

"Their taste in music is a bit questionable." Llewellyn Snarked.

"Woah…." Chester gasped.

"Woohoo! Lets get this party started!" The gang could hear dushane on a microphone. Ken looked up and saw dushane standing by two sa stereo boxes holding a microphone. Dushane was an average sized guy with broad shoulders and a bushy haircut. He had tan eyes and black hair and was generally arrogant.

"Well. I'm going to go mingle." Chester said to ken.

"Wait, We should stay together. Don't want to lose you."

"*sigh* i'm not a kid you know…"

"-But you are my responsibility and don't want you to get hurt-" ken was interrupted by her incessant attitude.

"Shut up! You can't stop me." Chester kicked ken in the knee and ran away.

"Dammit! Chester came back here!" Ken yelled out.

"Meh. Let her go ken." Murray put his hand on kens shoulder.

"Huh?" He replied.

"The more you try to restrict your sister, the more she'll push back." Murray explained.

"*sigh* I guess you're right….." I admit chester is a bit hard to control. Under her cold exterior is still some teenage angst.

"Now come on dude! Let's enjoy this party!"

Murray, Llelwellyn and I went to the middle of the room. The musical volume began to rise and everyone began to dance.

"Yoo! Everyone get turnt!" Dushane - The host of the party said.

In the middle of the room, Dushane was dancing to the beat of the techno song. He was wearing a purple shirt that had a dollar symbol on it. He had a Afro-top haircut with several earrings hanging from his ear. He had dark skin, which was endemic of his african heritage.

"Oh kill em,Dushane." Another friend called out as dushane danced.

"I got dis welfare check, which i'm gonna use to buy some more fried chicken." He was joking but also seemed serious. People like him were the reason why the government is in debt.

"Murray, Are you that-"Ken attempted to talk to murray but when he looked over to murray andLlewellyn , they were dancing together. They looked so close but were so far apart. He could sense. He didn't want to interrupt them.

They looked so beautiful together and the techno music wasn't as bad as llewellyn had said. He could really get into this…. _If he tried._


	13. Chapter 13

***umb umb umb***

The music had changed to a somber rap song. The song was full of evil revolutionary ideas like seizing property that isn't yours and killing the upper class. These ideas are ludicrous of course, but nevertheless the youth of today agreed with it due to indoctrination and were dancing to it like the sheep they are.

Ken was leaning on the wall next to the boombox when something caught his eye. A familiar face wearing a green tank-top and brown skirt was on her phone texting it was finola.

Ken walked over to her and she looked up at him.

"Ken what are you doing here?" She asked with her eyes wide open.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Ken said.

"Dushane invited me to his party personally. He said it would really lighten things up if I were here." Finola replied.

"Yeah. That does sound like something dushane would say." Ken paused.

It was really awkward between the two of them. They both knew that the events of three days ago could not be forgotten or erased, and that they'd have to deal with it together.

"Listen ken, I'm sorry." Finola apologized.

"For what?"

"I know i've been avoiding you lately. I just wanted some space is all."

"Finola…."

"Listen, After what we both saw, I think it is natural to want to have some space." I understood why she did what she did.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I just-" Finola's words were interrupted by an annoying voice.

"Yo yo yo!" Dushane came rapping over.

"Whats up finola!" He exclaimed.

"H-Hey." She nervously replied back

Damn you looking thicc today gurl!" Duhane gave her a light slap on the butt.

"...!" I was shocked.

"H-Hey! You shouldn't-"

"Hmmm? Oh what's up ken." Dushane grabbed my hand and gave me a handshake.

" Yo! I don't remember inviting ya here but hey, I'm an 'lit' guy, so I'll let it slide dat you came here." Dushane said. " Afterall, Its finna lit that all people want to come to this party.

"*Sigh* What do you want, dushane." FInola rolled her eyes.

" I'm just trying to holler at my homegirl." Dushane replied.

"Ugh." Finola snarled.

"Come on, don't be like that." Dushane got closer to her.

" She's not your 'homegirl'" Ken said, trying to be a defender of finola's grace and honor.

"Yea she is! I've known this fine piece of ass since we were in pampers."

"What? Really?" Ken's eyes opened with shock.

He looked at Finola who simply nodded in agreement as if she was saying "Its true."

"Finola why didn't-"

"So, i fo'sure have first dibs on this fine white honey."

"Dibs? Finola's not an object! Dushane!" Ken yelled.

"Ken…." Finola looked at him.

"Yo! You got a problem with me?"

"Yeah, i got a problem! You're treating my friend like your bitch!" Ken screamed.

*Record scratch*  
The loud techno music stopped as everyone turned their heads to look at finola and ken. People began whispering and saying "Ooooooo" as they anticipated a fight between the two. Even Murray and Llelwellyn stopped dancing to look.

"What's going on?" Llelwellyn asked.

"Ken, Don't do it." Murray whispered to himself.

"So uncool, ken…" Conrad said.

Meanwhile, Ken and dushane were throwing insults at each other.

"Yo, you tryna finna fight, you little worm?" Dushane declared, staring into ken's soul.

"..." Ken merely balled up his fist.

"Alright then, lets go!"

Dushane took his right hand, balled it up and launched a punch attack against ken. Ken did the same and launched a punch against dushane. Their punches connected at the same time causing a minor air ripple.

"Oh shit!" The crowd around coalesced into a ring surrounding the two.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Everyone chanted these words as the air in the room got tenser.

"Ha!" Ken threw another punch.

"Hiyah!" Dushane dodged and kicked Ken in the legs!

This fight was just the calm before the storm as something even more shocking was to come.

***Rumble***

Suddenly, the lights swung violently from the ceiling. Cracks appeared from the ground beneath. Fear and panic ensued as the ground shook up and down, as if the entire place suddenly fell from the sky and struck the earth with mighty impact. All of them scrambled up to their feet but most immediately lost balance and were reduced to crawling as they tried to flee.

"An earthquake?" Ken asked.

"What the hell?" Dushane cried.

*ROAR*

-But that was the least of their troubles as something truly terrifying appeared from the ground.


	14. Dark Myth of the Worm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something truly terrifying attacks ken!

"Hup hup hup!"

Shayla charon was once again leaping over buildings in the human world. She was on a mission to save ken and Finola.

"Dammit, I hope i'm not too late!" Shayla said to herself. She knew that lord aroth was a tenacious fellow and wouldn't give up easily. She also knew that Lord aroth was tenacious and probably had already sent his goons there first.

"Yup….."

Her suspicions were confirmed as she looked to the horizon and saw something horrifying.  
A giant monster worm was hanging out of the ground. It was huge, with about 20 Meters of pure slime and gunk covering it. The worm had burst out a crack in the ground caused by it moving through the soil beneath, It had essentially split the house in two with both sides being equally destroyed and without a ceiling.

"Damn, It is pure carnage down there."

Shayla saw the bodies of about 20 teenagers laying on the floor and the lawn. They were all dead and blood was everywhere.

* * *

"Ugh."

Ken had been knocked unconscious for a couple of seconds before waking up once again. His head was throbbing from the impact of hitting the floor and his right hand was bleeding from cutting himself on rocks as he fell down.

*ROAR*

"Huh?" Ken looked up to see a giant worm-like creature hovering over the demolishing ceiling of the house.

"What the hell!" He yelled upwards.

"AHHHHHH!" Conrad was hanging from the worms mouth. Half of his body was already inside of its mouth and he was about to be swallowed.

"Conrad!" Ken exclaimed. He balled up his fist and pushed himself up from the ground. As he stood up he saw a horrific scene.

20 bodies of teenagers were scattered around the premise, with gallons of blood being splattered round the floor.

"...mmmm" He heard someone mumbling from behind him. He turned around to see dushane on the floor, pinned by a piece of debris that had landed in his legs.

"Dushane…." He said, wanting to help. Ken knew that he had to help conrad first though.

Ken gripped his fist and ran towards the worm.

"Ahhh!" Conrad was screaming like a little as he was being flung around in its mouth like a ragdoll.

"After 10 seconds of running he finally was within arm's distance of the worm's body. The aforementioned body was slimy and covered in dirt and grime.

"God, What do I do?" Ken thought to himself.

"K-K-Ken! Help me!" Conrad yelled.

" I have to try something!" He said to himself.  
Ken balled up his fist and struck the worm in its fleshy skin.

*Roar*

The mighty worm roared like a bull as it roared mightily.

"Why did I do that…?" Ken asked himself.

"*Hiss*" The worm puffed out its midsection, it expanded like a particle under cold fusion. Its flesh pushed right against ken's body causing him to be flung back about 40 feet. "Gah…!" he yelled as his flew threw the air like a baseball.

"Dammit, Why am I so weak…."

Ken wondered to himself. He thought about all the times he didn't stand up for himself, All the times he let other people push him around, All the times he let someone bully finola or his other friends, All the times he was too weak to stop any of that. It just made him mad!

Something surged within him and he got right back up! His courage and faith were one in the same as the power that was bestowed before him returned. His hands sparkled with lightning and he was ready to fight once again!


	15. New Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken discovers a new power....

"This Power….."

Ken looked at his hands which were surging with thunder/electricity. Streaks of pure yellow energy crackled against his hands, shrouding hot silver clouds with its blinding incandescence, emanating the might of an imminent tempest

"Ken Darkmaster!" Shayla dropped out of the sky and landed 9 feet away from Ken.

"It's you!" Ken exclaimed.

"I see you've tapped into magick force again…." She sighed.

"You're that weird lady from before!"

"What the heck is going on here? What is that thing?" Ken panicked and asked.

"We can talk later! For right now, we need to run away!" Shayla replied.

"Run away? With you? I don't even know you!" Said ken.

"Ken Darkmaster! You just have to trust me!" Shayla was interrupted by a vicious sound.

*Roarrrrrrrrrr*  
The mighty worm roared even harder as it sensed shayla's presence. A dark ooze slipped from its mouth as conrad (Who was still in its mouth.) began to scream. The worm moved its lower body amd lifted up its upper half and gobbled up conrad.

"CONRADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Ken yelled.

"*Belch*" The worm belched up conrad's belt and keychain. It was truly tragic.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ken yelled. One of the first friends had just died right in front of him! He had known conrad since middle school and they had some of the best memories together. They had played soccer together, Fought bosses in video games together and even pranked murray on occasion! And now he had just lost all of it.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ken was barely able to keep it together as his best friend was swallowed into the abyss.

"Why? Why me?!" Ken cried as tears rolled down his face.

"Look out!"

"Ah!"

Shayla pushed ken out of the way as the worm spewed some acid from its mouth. Shayla and ken rolled out of the way as the acid.

"Ken, I understand you're angry right now, You have just lost a friend afterall. But right this moment, you need concentrate and use the power of your magick!" Shayla emphasized

"There you go again! With this whole magick crap! Why am I supposed to believe you!"

"There is a giant worm in front of you and yet you still don't believe me? How dense are you?" Shayla got frustrated.

"How the hell am I supposed to accept the existence of demons and magic easily? Thats impossible!" Ken yelled back!

"Listen, Some things just need to believed. Even without knowing the truth, You just need to believe!" Shayla exclaimed.

Ken paused. Shayla's words for some reason, had gotten through to him. He felt his heart resonate with the power that was surging through his teenage body. His demonic half was calling out to him and wanted him to pursue the path that shayla was offering.

"Now come, **Fight with me**, Ken Darkmaster!"


	16. End of the Reign...

" Haaaaa….!"

Ken clasped his hands together as he tried to master the new power that he had gotten.

"Focus! We need to kill this thing!" Shayla urged.

"Shut up! I just learned these powers." Ken said.

"You really are arrogant, you know that?" Shayla shook her head.

*Roar*

The ginormous boost howled as a thick green goo foamed from its mouth.

"Ken, Look out!"

"Huh?"

Shayla ran and pushed ken out of the way as an aciddy liquid spewed out of the worm's mouth and onto the ground. Which melted through the floor.

"Are you ok?" Shayla asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ken dusted himself off and got up.

"Listen, if we're going to kill this thing we have to overwhelm it with magik." Shayla said.

"How the heck are we going to do that?" Ken cried.

"We have to get close to it and inject it with our magik." Shayla explained.

"Like this!"

Shayla put her hands out forward and electricity spewed out like a hydraulics pump. The air around her hands seemed to change as it got hotter and warmer. Ken was amazed by this and awed in her glory.

She was clearly a master of this technique.

(Ok, That was pretty cool.) Ken thought to himself.

" -But wait, How exactly are we going to get close enough?"

"By using what I call divine tactics." Shayla said looking into ken's eyes.

"Divine tactics?"

"Yup." Shayla simply said.

"Now, follow my lead!"

"H-Hey!"

Shayla ran forward with her legs nearly moving as fast as usain bolt, a famous athlete from jamaica. Her hands sparked with the greatest bolt of all time. it was a piece of lightning that stuck to her like a spear. It was magisterial and beautiful just like a flower but fierce and menacing just like a lion. This ability seemed natural to shayla and she held this bolt with pride and made ken gasp in awe.

"Ken! Come on!"

"R-Right!"

Ken ran forward and started to spark his hands up like before. A course of electricity went not only through his hands but also his legs and butt as his speed began to increase dramatically.

"W-Woah!" He said to himself.

*Wham*  
Both of their fists pounded into the flesh of the giant demon worm. They felt the squishy skin of the worm on their as they punched into the demon. -But that didn't matter as mere seconds later, both of their magical lightning flowed through their arms and coursed into the flesh of the worm.

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" The worm cried out in pain with bolts of lightning shooting throughout its body.

"Hrggh!" Although it was all not so easy for ken. The lightning was putting a strain. He felt pained and cramped as the electricity was stunning his nervous system. He felt like he was going to collapse.

"Keep going ken! Don't let up! You can do it."

"I don't know if I can….." He responded.

"You can! Just Believe in yourself!"

(Believe in myself?) Those words echoed through ken's mind.

(...) He remembered once again the times he was bullied and ran crying home.

-Flashback-

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Ken came screaming through the mansion doors with tears streaming down his eyes and piss in his pants.  
He immediately ran upstairs to his room and closed the door. He curled up in his bed and pulled the bed sheets over his head.

"*Sniff Sniff*" He sniffled his nose.  
*Creek….*  
The bedroom door opened.

"Ken honey, What's wrong?" His mom - Melissa stepped into the room.

"I-I." He struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

"Oh baby." She walked forward and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Mom." He cried.

"The kids at school beat me up and made me cry and pee my pants!" Ken screamed.

"Oh darling." She hugged him.

"Mommy, Why do they hate me? Why do they always pick on me?" Ken cried.

"Sweetie. I don't know." Melissa replied as she rubbed the back of her sad son.

"-But listen sweetie." She looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't worry about those other kids. They're just jealous of you."

"All you need to do is believe." Melissa said.

"Believe?" Ken asked.

"Yes. **Believe in yourself**."

-End of Flashback-

That somber played through his mind. It made him shed a single tear as he felt a surge of power in his hands.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed.

A great stream of electricity flowed through his arms and hands which poured into the worm like a sunday salad. The light from the electricity nearly blinded ken as he stared beautifully into it. The amount of power he had impressed even shayla who said: "Keep it up ken!"

All of this….. It felt so natural to him! The power of his electricity flowing through his arms, The flashing light emitting from that electricity and the power he felt surging through his body.

"RAWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The worm screamed a mighty one as all of the power that ken and shayla were pumping into it was overwhelming him. His body expanded and got all bloated because of the majikal distortion that it was causing.  
***BOOOOOMMMMMMMMM***  
All of this power finally overwhelmed the demonic worm and a huge explosion expunged from its belly.

It was finally over.


	17. The Reckoning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken and shayla stew in the pot for awhile.

*Splat*  
The gooey insides of the worm splattered all over the premises as it exploded. Green and red liquids placed with guys were now all over the premises. The smell alone almost made ken barf. The electricity from his hands dissipated and he sighed a sigh of relief.

"Its finally over." He said.

Ken fell to the ground. He tried to grapple with what just happened. One moment he had been partying hard with his friends and then almost getting into a fight with dushane and then in another minute, he was fighting a worm with a mysterious woman at his side.

" Ken Darkmaster…. You fought well." Shayla awkwardly patted ken's stomach.

" ….." Ken was silent as he caught his breath and looked to the star laden sky.

"That star looks like Finola…." He said to himself.

"Oh crap, Finola!" He suddenly remembered that he hadn't seen his friend since the building collapsed.

Ken quickly got off of the ground and ran to where he last saw finola. She remembered she was over by the food table where ken and dushane were about to fight. His feet could not carry him fast enough to the spot which she was was nothing but rubble and stone left on the spot, which ken viewed with anger.

"Ugh….." A meek moan could be heard from underneath of all the debris.

"FINOLA!" Ken started to pull away the rocks and debris surrounding the spot where he heard the moan. Rock and after rock, stone after stone, he pulled them all away. Tears streams ran down his face as he desperately searched for his friend. As pulled away one rock, he saw a glimmer of orange hair that stuck out from the rubble.

"AHH!" He kept pulling away the rocks and plaster away from the ground until he could finally see her face. He paused for a moment.

"Finola…." He sighed.

"Let me help you with that." Shayla said from the distance.

"Mind wave!" She cast a demonic spell from a distance.

All of the rubble surrounding Finola's body disappeared and ken could see the full extension of her injuries. She had scrapes and scratches all around her body. Blood oozed from these wounds and nearly caused ken to throw up.

"Finola No…." Tears began to stream down ken's cheek.

" I tried to protect you….. I tried to be tough….. But that just put you in danger, didn't I!" He screeched.

"Ken….." She moaned, Barely concscious.

"Don't talk, save your energy." Ken said.

He wrapped his arms around her and tried to lift her up, but couldn't due to the lack of energy he had.

"Why can't I lift…"

Ken felt his conscious wane as his body felt heavy and his soul felt unbound. His eyes felt like they began to close by themselves, His body swayed back and forth as he felt himself fall over in his own stupor.

Ken went unconscious.


	18. Demon's Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An oath is made between finola and ken....

"Ugh…."

Ken's eyes wavered as I woke up from my eternal slumber. He saw a light flicker above him as his eyes opened. Everything was hazy and for a second he couldn't even remember who he was. Ken could feel the life restore to my body with every seconds passing. He lifted his head up and realized where he was. Ken was in a bed at the hospital.

"You're Awake." A voice said to him.

Ken looked to the right and saw the woman who had saved him - Shayla charon.

"Shayla…?"

"Yup. That's my name." She sarcastically replied.

"What happened?"

"I took you to the hospital. You fainted." She simply said.

"Huh!? why did I faint?"

"When you use majik, you are using a part of your own life force. Thusly, everytime you exert majik, you are also exerting energy. You used too much majik and thus you fainted."

"Huh." That's all ken could say. He didn't really understand it.

"Think of majik as both a battery and a gun at the same time." Shayla explained.

"Um ok." Ken simply nodded.

"Wait, Where's finola!?"

"Don't worry, I took her here too." She said.

" Is she okay?" Ken asked.

"Her Rib Cage is crushed and ankle twisted but other than that, she's fine." Shayla shrugged.

" That's not fine!" Ken exclaimed.

"Listen, She'll be alright. She's got demon blood in her just like you." Shayla implied.

"There you go again! With this demon stuff!" Ken complained.

"Are you really going to say that you don't believe me after what you saw tonight?" Shayla tilted her head.

"No but-" Ken stopped himself and sighed.

He looked at shayla with wavering eyes and scowl that wished to say something harsh.

"I feel like i'm _owed_ an explanation." He said.

"An Explanation?" Shayla turned her head.

"Yes! About all of the weird crap that's been happening to me!" Ken exclaimed.

"..." Shayla paused for a moment. She looked at ken with a disturbed face. She leaned into his ear and whispered:

"**Are you sure**?"

"... Uh…" Ken stuttered.

"-Because knowing a lie might be better than knowing the truth." She foretold.

"What exactly are you saying…?"

"Exactly what I just said. Knowing the truth might be more damaging to you than not knowing the truth." Shayla replied.

"..."

Ken went silent as his mind went flickering with thoughts. What 'truth' could shayla be talking about? How would it be better for him not to know it? Was this a secret that could lead down a dark path? Nonetheless, He wasn't afraid. In fact, He felt courageous. He felt like he wanted to know what this 'truth' was.

"Of course, I want to hear it. I think I'd want to know why a giant worm attacked me!" Ken chuckled for the first time in awhile.

"Oh well. You're pretty brave." Shayla sighed and went over to the wall, where she leaned on her side. She pulled out a cigarette and lit up with just her fingers.

"So…. What to start…." Shayla groaned.

"Well, Let's start with the demon world." She said to herself.

"The demon world or **hell** as it is known to you mortals is a place filled with varying factions fighting for control."

"One of the most powerful lords is named lord Aroth."

"Lord Aroth..." Ken remembered that name from when the first demon attacked him.

"He controls the most amount of territory in hell and seeks to expand to the mortal world."

"The mortal world? You mean…." Ken paused.

"Yes. The earth." Shayla answered his query.

Shsyla straightened her back and looked ken in the eye.

"There is only one thing in the way of him conquering the earth." Shaylan breathed in.

"-And that thing is **you**." She breathed out.

When the word 'you' came out of shayla's mouth, ken could feel something in his heart bounce. He desperately clutched his chest. He felt a brief bit of pain before his heart returned to normal. Nevertheless, It was a strange feeling. Shayla had observed all of this and merely shook her head.

"Me?" Ken gasped

"Yes. More specifically you and **finola**." She nodded.

"See, There is something about you two that we demons can't figure out."

" You two despite being half demons are some of the most powerful majik users we've ever seen!"

"Huh?" ken was confused by this statement.

"Well you haven't mastered the use of majik yet, but you have the highest concentration of majik that we have ever seen!"

"W-What does that mean?" Ken asked.

"It means that you two have an insane amount of power stored within yourselves."

"-And because of that power, Aroth and the other lords of the demon realm are after you." Shayla exclaimed.

" Is that why they sent those two monsters after me." Ken asked.

"Of course. They want you and finola for nefarious reasons…." Shayla answered while looking him in the eye.

Ken sighed and then looked at the ceiling. He could not believe what he had just heard. He and shayla had some sort of magical energy flowing through themselves and demon lords were after them? What?

" This is a lot to take in." He sighed.

"I know but you must believe it…." Shayla replies.

"..." Ken paused.

"Even if this was all true and I'm not having a bad dream or whatever, What happens next? Do I just go home and live my life normally." Ken pondered.

"No…."

"You and Finola must hone your skills in majik and learn to defend yourselves from the forces of evil." Shayla responded.

"Hone our skills…?"

"Yes. That's why I want you to sign a pact with me." Shayla asked.

" A pact?" Ken was confused.

"Yes a demonic pact."

"-It's basically a contract that binds two being's together by demonic magic." She explained.

"That doesn't sound good…." Ken responded.

"It sounds much worse than it is….."

" Ah sonourm Mikala!" Shayla spoke a chant in her demonic language. A fire materialized in front and out of its burning blaze a brown sheet of paper.

" This is your contract." She said while looking at ken.

Ken leaned and tried to look at it. The writing on the paper was in a language he couldn't understand.

"What does it say….?" Ken asked.

"Ahem 'This is a sealed pact between Shayla and Ken Darkmaster.' - 'The demon known as shayla will provide protection and majikal training for the half mortal known as Ken Darkmaster.'" Shayla read aloud.

"I paraphrased, but that's about it." She continued on to say.

"Huh." Ken thought about it for a second. (Seems so simple but….. Do I really want to make a contract with a demon.)

The implications of basically signing a deal with a devil is huge! I mean ken would basically be signing a deal with a literal symbol of evil. This would certainly go against his morals and strong sense of justice. '-And for what?' ken pondered. For security? For protection? Would shayla even be able to provide those things? Was he naive for just trusting her at face value?

"I'll do it."

Regardless he flung all of these questions to the side in his mind.

"Alright! Good man!" Shayla exclaimed.

Five awkward seconds passed before either said anything.

"Umm…. Do you have a pen?"

"Ah, You don't need one for a demonic contract. Just sign it with your finger." She explained.

"Um ok." Ken put his finger on the demonic sheet and traced his name. Every stroke of his finger left a red mark which engraved his name on the contract.

"_With that, the pact has been sealed_." Shayla smiled.

"So what now?"

"From now on, you and I are bonded together by contract. I will protect you, train you and mentor you from this point on." Shayla said.

" …." Ken was silent. He still had to process all of this information.

"Anyway, I must leave now. There is something else I must do."

"Wait! You can't just leave me here with all of this new information!" Ken shrieked.

" I'm sorry but I must." Shayla simply responded.

"Well then, can you at least answer one more question?" Ken requested.

"Yes. Just one more." She granted.

" What happened to my classmates at the party? Are they ok?" He asked.

"I erased all of their memories of tonight. As far as they know, an earthquake happened and some of them were injured." Shayla replied.

" Oh good…." Ken sighed a sigh of relief.

" Heh. You truly are selfless. You could've asked me any question and yet you asked me about your classmates." Shayla admonished.

"Oh well, I wouldn't call myself that…." Ken blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed. You'll need that quality for your upcoming adventures." Shayla foretold.

Before ken could question her or say anything else, the mysterious shayla disappeared into the hallway. Her eyes and flesh were gone into seemingly the abyss of the hospital where she would never be seen.

"..."

Ken stares at the door as it weaved in and out by her passing movements. He reflected on everything that has happened so far. The demon attacks, government suppression and now a mysterious protector? What is going on?

Only one main thought permeated through his mind though…. How could he upkeep this **demon's oath**…?


	19. Epilogue

Moonlight peered over the edge of the city as crickets and grasshoppers chirped throughout the night. On top of a building in the west wing of the city, Djall sat on an AC unit. His head bobbing back and forth to the sound of the night.

"Hmmm. There she is." He observed shayla leaping from building to building, finally landing on the edge of this building.

"Why do you always do that? I know you can teleport." He exclaimed.

"Heh. I can, but its more fun to leap across buildings." She replied.

"..." Djall sighed.

"Anyway, I assume that you completed your mission?" He asked.

"Yes. Ken Darkmaster and Finola Gray are safe." She confirmed.

"Good." Djall sighed of relief. He then looked to the horizon where he saw the moon overhead.

"... Did You tell him of his origin and of his ultimate purpose." Djall asked.

"His origin? Yes. -But I did not tell him of his ultimate purpose." Shayla responded.

"Why not?"

"I don't believe it's the right time." Shayla shaked her head.

"Shayla, You know lord charon won't approve of that decision." Djall said.

"I know. He has much still to learn, I simply believe waiting on that information is the right thing to do." Shayla flipped her hair.

"Hmm." Djall paused.

"I did get him to sign a pact with me."

"Shayla! That's…."

"Forbidden. I know. However, I do believe it's important that we keep an eye on ken specifically. He has so much potential." Shayla admonished.

"He practically defeated that Arothian worm on his own. We both struck it at the same time and I was using my full power. He was only using half, even though he didn't know it at the time." Shayla explained. Indeed ken did have some sort of power.

"That is extraordinary…" Djall conceded.

"That's why I put a protection and training clause in our pact. I believe it important to hone his skills." She said.

" Quite smart of you. If not risky…" Djall replied.

Djall and shayla turned to the moon as the clouds beneath it shifted away from the view, uncovering the full view of the moon. The demons revered the moon as it was the opposite of the sun - Dark, Mysterious and Illustrious. It was sort of like a demon in its own way.

"Well Regardless, We will need allies in the upcoming Arothian Wars. Those two being on our side definitely could level the playing field." Djall Explained.

"I Agree." Shayla sighed as she looked at the moonlight.

"This won't just be a fight for dominance over the demon world. It will be a fight for **the fate of the universe**."

* * *

The white house sits in the middle of the district of columbia. It's the official mansion and residence of the president. It's a prestigious building that was completed in 1800 and was first occupied by john adams. The territory around the white house was converted to an armored fortress after the unrest in 2028. The New wave party was indeed insidious for doing this as they made the president essentially a man in a high castle.

*Knock Knock Knock*  
Someone softly knocked on the door of the oval office.

"Who is it?" A crass voice responded.

"Me. Adah Applebaum." She replied.

"*Sigh* Come in." He ordered.

Adah opened the door and stepped inside.

The oval office was painted grey, and it had only one floor-to-ceiling window, which faced the main road. On the grey desk sat a desktop computer, a notebook lying open, and a stack of papers sitting under a turtle-shaped paperweight. In a corner, the air conditioner was blasting at medium, and there was a swivel chair in the middle of the office. A bookshelf, bursting with books was in a corner, with yet another stack of papers under a paperweight that was shaped to look like a tuft of grass. A few pens were lying on the papers, but some had fallen onto the top of the bookshelf. It didn't really scream 'presidential' but was more the office of a common white collar worker.

The president sat at his desk, twiddling with his thumbs. Aaron Heath was his name and being president was his game.

"What is it, Adah? I'm very busy."

"Well, I secured the deal with the darkmaster family but there was some difficulties."

"Difficulties? Did you not get the terms we wanted?" the president replied.

"I did but…."

" Well I believe the darkmaster family has not been completely truthful with us." Adah continued.

"What ever do you mean?" The president titled his head.

"Just look at this."

From her back pocket, adah took out a photo. She placed it on the president's desk where he looked at it with intrigue.

The Photo displayed a demon with white hair and wings flying above the darkmaster with impunity.

"Oh my! It appears that the darkmaster family does indeed have some secrets." The president said flamboyantly.

"Quite, What will be our next course of action sir."

"Hmm….."

Aaron Heath turned to the window and smirked. He felt a dark energy pump through his veins as smiled and said:

"Begin **Operation K**."

**The End.**


End file.
